


Two in a Room for Three

by galaxy_of_words



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone Dust
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_of_words/pseuds/galaxy_of_words
Summary: Dylan’s heart has broken so many times in the past few days, first the wedding, then holding onto the dying body of his best friend, the man he loved. He thought his heart couldn’t break anymore but here looking at his sister, not married a full week and a widow already, he realizes that as cruel as it is there is no limit to heart break.





	Two in a Room for Three

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all at once right after listening to the last episode of dust so this is kinda a mess. Sorry bout that but I needed a scene of the Mathis siblings dealing with the death of the most important man in their lives.

Dylan loses his wolf-like form about a hundred feet from the doc’s office in town. Abigail carries him the whole way and he’s vaguely aware of it the way he’s only vaguely aware of anything at this point after losing so much blood. She’s smaller than him even when he’s in a more human shape but she holds him up just the same and if that doesn’t just say everything that needs to be said about Abigail Mathis. 

He blacks out eventually, he’s lost a fair amount of blood and transforming with barely any moonlight took a hell of a lot out of him. Before he goes he’s aware of being laid down at a table and his mother’s hands on his forehead brushing the hair out of his eyes.

When he wakes up Anne is there. Excepting a blurry moment in front of the sheriff’s office it’s the first time he’s seen her since the wedding and he’s not sure how he’s supposed to feel. The moment he wakes up she’s by his side shushing him before he even attempts to speak and passing him a glass of water. He drinks it all slowly and she takes it from him and gives him a soft smile. There is a part of him, the part that wanted so bad to not have to see another sunrise without Jeremiah, that wonders how she can manage to smile at all after what happened last night but this is Anne his sister and the strongest woman he knows and if anyone can manage a smile on a morning like this, sad as that smile may be, it’s her. 

“The doc just stepped out for a little. After he comes and checks you out one more time we’ll bring you home alright?” She says giving him another little smile and he doesn’t know what to say. She saves him though, just like she has his entire life, and continues without needing him to say anything.

“The Blackwells know now. Took it pretty well situation being as it is. They talked to me a bit after everything settled down. They said,” She stops and gives a fake laugh that just breaks his heart. “They said I’m welcome to the name if I want it. I’m free to be Mrs. Anne Blackwell”

Dylan’s heart has broken so many times in the past few days, first the wedding, then holding onto the dying body of his best friend, the man he loved. He thought his heart couldn’t break anymore but here looking at his sister, not married a full week and a widow already, he realizes that as cruel as it is there is no limit to heart break. The part of him he hates, the part that can’t help but feel jealous of his sister for marrying the man Dylan loved, is silent. There’s no being jealous of her now. 

“Anne I- I’m so sorry,” is all he manages to say when he finally finds words. 

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” She says glancing about the room and he doesn’t know how to tell her that he does. That it’s his fault this happened. That he could have saved Jeremiah if he was with him. If he wasn’t selfish and jealous he could have been there. He wants her to yell and scream and blame him the way he’s blaming himself.

“Anne I could have been there. I could have helped I could have-“

“The sheriff would have killed you too” She cuts in, her eyes fixed on the wallpaper.

“Maybe that would have been for the best.” The look she gives him in sharp as a blade the sheriff’s blade and even colder.

“Now listen here, it would have done no one any favors for me to lose both of the most important men in my life. I need you here and alive.” She softens. 

“Besides you did alright. You avenged him didn’t you?” And there is another thing that he’s been trying not to think about too much. This morning he killed a man and since he’s not felt an ounce of regret.

It takes him a while to form his words. There is so much he wants to say but he can’t figure out how to phrase it.

“Have you cried for him yet?” It’s blunt and awkward and not what he meant to ask but at the same time exactly what needed to be asked.

She shakes her head. “It’s still sinking in. It doesn’t feel real yet. It’s time to mourn but I’m just not ready.” And he understands, god he understands because for eight hours sitting in his cell unable to sleep, unable to feel like any of it was real, he felt the exact same.

“I wasn’t the only one who loved him.” She says and it shakes him. She looks at him and for a second it reminds him of when they were kids and it seemed like she always knew what he was thinking. He’ll never know if Anne knew how much he loved him. He’ll never know if she knew that he loved Jeremiah the same way that Jeremiah loved her but that doesn’t matter right now. Right now all that matters is that there is an empty spot in this room that will never be filled again.

“You’re allowed to mourn too.” She looks at him as she speaks the sheen of tears in her eyes. And that’s all it takes before he finally lets in the feelings he’s been holding back the whole night.

And together the Mathis siblings finally mourn.


End file.
